Grim
by beatdog1724
Summary: this is the story of the boy named Van and his adventure as a new Grim reaper where he takes on the demons of his world and even other reapers. His parter Ryder is the hot headed Scythe weapon he uses to reap the souls of the demons.
1. A reaper to be

Chapter 1- A Reaper to be

My name is van, I'm 15 years old and it's my freshmen year at Charles high school. This is my story of how I became a grim reaper. I was never the popular gut at school; actually I was hated by nearly everyone except for the few people who hung out with me out of pity. My life sucked at home as well my mother was dead and my step dad could care less about me. I would come home with bruises and cuts because the school bullies beat me daily. I was scared to go buy my step dad would force me, I think he knew what was going to happen to me that day. For protection I brought my old Swiss army knife, I wasn't planning on using it I just wanted to scare them away from me. Our teacher let us have lunch outside that day and right on time the bullies showed up all around me.

"Hey van" said the leader of them "what you eating?"

I had a sandwich in my hand and my lunch bag next to me. They took my lunch bad and I reached in my backpack, pulled my knife out, it worked they left me alone for the rest of the day. I stayed after school that day, it was getting dark when I left it was good I knew a shortcut home. It was down an ally and around a corner. I saw a man at the end of the ally so I held my knife in case I needed it. The man stopped me and asked me a strange question.

"Are you scared to die?" he said.

I drew my knife trying to make him afraid of me. I saw his face showed no emotion. My next thought was to stab him, I went to attack but he moved knocking my knife away.

"Why?" the man asked me. "Why do you fight?"

This man was very confusing but I answered him. "To protect myself" I responded.

"Will you protect others" the man asked me as he looked right at me.

"If I must then yes!" I said bravely that time.

"Very well" the man said and moved towards me faster than anything I've ever seen before, he was in front of me before I knew it. I felt a pain in my stomach, the man had stabbed me.

"Tell grim I have a new recruit for him" he said as I fell to the ground.

I laid there for what felt like hours I felt where the man stabbed me; I felt my blood pouring out of my body, slowly my vision faded to black. When I woke up I was flouting around wondering why I was alive, I was sure I had died. I then fell very quickly to the ground and landed on my back with a thud.

"Who turned the gravity back on?" I said as I sat up rubbing my back.

"Hello Van" said a hooded man.

"Where am I?!" I shouted.

"You're in hell Van" the man said and sounded calm about it.

"What!" I screamed and laid back on my back

"Not what you wanted to hear I'm guessing from your reaction." Said the hooded man with a grin I saw.

"Well if I'm here then who are you?" I asked and stood up

"Me, my dear boy I am Grim, the grim reaper". He said as he took his hood off. He looked human like any other person in the world. I would have thought he would be like a skeleton.

"So I'm dead… really dead and in hell" I said with a frown.

"You don't have to stay Van, if you promise me something" Grim said.

"What really, ok just name it and its done" I said with excitement

"You become a reaper like me, a reaper of the demon souls" Grim explained.

"Demon souls? What is a demon soul?" I asked with confusion on my face. I thought a soul was just a soul.

"Well Van", Grim said "A demon soul is a normal human soul like yours but has been infused with dark magic from the demon summoners".

"Why don't you just kill the demon summoners? Then no demons right?" I asked.

"It's not that simple van, they are strong, and they kill humans trying to turn the soul into a demon". Grim said. "Once a demon is made it must devour other human souls to live which make more demons".

"So it's impossible to stop demons from spreading?" I asked as we walked down a hall way.

"Well if you kill the original demon summoner the rest will die to, even a demon summoner was once a demon." Grim said. "Anyway, enough history, here" he pointed to a case which opened when he pointed to it. "Chose one of these to be the weapon you will reap with"

I saw a good amount of them; I saw swords, daggers, hammers, guns and a single scythe. I chose the classic scythe and started to swing it around to get a feel for it.

"Good choice Van. Hand it to me" Grim said. He threw the scythe into a blue flame and the flames grew higher as a body emerged from the flames

"So I'm alive again Grim" said the mystery man. He looked about my age; he wore a jacket and jeans with a beanie cap that had an angel on the front of it. He walked up to me and looked at my face. "So this guy's my new partner grim?" he asked.

"Yes Ryder this is Van" Grim said. "Van I would like for you to grab Ryder's arm please"

I grabbed Ryder's arm and when I did he glowed bright and he turned into the scythe I just had but the blade had the same angel that was on his beanie. I freaked out and dropped him and backed up.

"Ow! Carful damn it, I still can feel things like that" Ryder shouted at me. He transformed back to his human form and punched me in the face so hard I fell to the ground.

"Ok now. When there's a demon in your area I'll tell you ok?" Grim said then snapped his fingers, a light flashed and I woke up in my bed like the night before never happened. I began to think it might have all been a dream till Ryder walked into my room.

"You ready to leave partner?" Ryder asked in a grumpy voice.

"My wound is gone, why?" I asked as I looked at my stomach.

"Grim brought you back to life remember?. Since the wound kill you, it's gone. Now let's go". Ryder said with an attitude.

We left my house and started to walk to my school. I tried to find out more about Ryder as we walked down the road.

"So what are you Ryder" I asked.

"I'm your soul weapon; my soul is bound to yours so if you die so do I, I can only be seen by you and other reapers while I'm in weapon form but when I'm in this form I'm seen by everyone." Ryder explained "I'm guessing Grim didn't tell you but when you hold me you see what I see so you can see the demons but only when your holding me" he added

"Wow so hey do you see any demons now?" I asked

"No, Grim will tell us when a demon shows up in our area, most demons stay hidden because of the job we reapers have" Ryder said and placed his hands in his pockets of his jacket

We had arrived at my schools front gate I kept walking towards the building when I noticed that Ryder stopped following me.

"Hey umm Ryder we're here" I said as he stared at me with a blank look on his face "you coming?" I asked

"No, you dumbass I'm dead remember ill see what the living world has now that I'm back" Ryder said and started to walk away

"No reason to be such a jerk" I said to myself as I walked into the building and to my first class was math. I sat by the window just staring out of it thinking to myself about what if we do fight a demon, then what happens? Ryder seemed sure there was nothing to be scared of. So much was running through my head like what if I die again will I become a demon? One thing came to mind more often than anything else, it was the man who killed me. Did he work for grim? That thing he told to tell him, was grim using me? Or was that guy a demon summoner?

Once school got out, I realized the bullies didn't attack me today. At the gate was Ryder waiting for me on the pillar of the gate.

"Took you long enough." He said as he jumped down.

"Well that's school for ya." I said. It was 5 pm when I got out of school. I guess Ryder, when he was alive, had shorter school days. We started to head home when I started to talk to him again

"So hey do you know why Grim doesn't hunt demons?" I asked

"That old timer isn't fit enough to fight demons anymore. He use to reap but we do still age." Ryder replied.

"So do you know when we will get to hunt?" I asked

"Right about now!" Ryder said with a huge smile on his face as he looked at one of the roofs of a house. "Grab my arm!" he ordered. When I grabbed his arm, he glowed again and morphed into the scythe.

"Hope your ready new guy, go after him all ready it's going to get away" Ryder shouted at me.

"Right, but I can't jump that high Ryder" I replied

"Dam it I forgot, while you hold me your physical power is times 10" Ryder explained "Now jump!" I believed Ryder and took a jump off the ground and it felt like I was flying through the sky and landed on one of the buildings roofs not the house we saw the demon at but when I looked around there it was, the demon. It was staring at me with its bright red eyes and drool coming from its mouth; it had long sharp claws and looked like it was humanoid.

"Well don't stare at it, go and kill it dam it" Ryder ordered.

"Oh right lets go" I said ready to fight. I charged at the demon before I swung the scythe I heard it giggled and jumped into the air and landed behind me. Before I had any time to react it kicked me forward, as I flew through the air it kicked me again just hard enough to fall off the roof of the 50 ft. building I had landed on.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted fearing that this was the end of me

The demon jumped down after me we were both falling to the ground and the demon had made itself fall faster by coming down at a diving form and landed on top of me when we crashed into the ground blood shot out of my mouth and it leapt off of me and started to dance around like some insane person.

"Dam it partner stop fucking around, if you die we are both going to just sit in hell and rot!" Ryder yelled

"I can't get…" before I finished the demon rushed and sliced my arm with its claws making a three claw gash across my forearm I had made it to one knee thinking to myself. Is this it? I get to die twice? NO! I thought. I stood up; the demon looked confused and stopped dancing. I saw my body had a feint blue flame, I felt powerful. Without thinking I ran towards the demon that was now off guard and with one slice across the torso I sliced it in half.

"My name is Van and I'm a grim reaper and I will not lose to anyone!" I shouted but after the flame went away I passed out the last thing I remember was Ryder asking if I was ok.


	2. A Second Reaper

Chapter 2- The second reaper

I woke up in my bed again the next day. I sat up and saw my arm had been bandaged up from the fight. I looked towards Ryder who was sitting in a chair near me with no emotion on his face.

"You do this?" I asked and showed him my arm.

"Yea can't have you dying me already. Good job by the way with that demon." He said. "Grim didn't know the demon was out, we got a hidden one". Ryder added.

"So what happened to me?" I asked looking at my arm

"Good question. I don't know what happened" Ryder replied. "Well get ready partner." He said and threw some clothes at me. Today was Saturday so we went to the park to try and figure out what happened last night with that flame. When we got to the park we sat a bench and start to talk about what happen but of course Ryder's bad attitude came out.

"Maybe you just finally, grew a pair." Ryder said and started to laugh.

"Why!" I yelled and jumped up from the bench. Ryder's laugh stopped.

"Why what?" he asked me in confusion.

"Why are you so mean to me? I never did anything to you dam it!" I yelled. Ryder stood up and looked me right in the eyes.

"Because little shits like you piss me off. Got it partner?" he asked.

"So why did you agree to be my partner?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"I had no choice you dumbass" Ryder yelled and punched me to the ground. "Grim paired us so we are stuck together, I don't know why we got paired but we did so shut up". He said and I stood up "You want another one?" Ryder asked as he raised his fists up. I walked off to angry to talk. Ryder said nothing to me as I walked away.

I began to talk to myself while I was walking down the road.

"Who does he think he is to tell me I'm weak? Why did Grim pair us?" I said to myself. "We are opposites of each other, maybe I should go back?"

"Do you always do that when you alone like this" a voice asked me.

"Who's there?" I asked scared thinking it might have been the man who killed me.

"It's just me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The man said "What's your name?" he asked me as he stuck his hand out to shake.

"Van Hershel, What's yours" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Ryan Yami" he said with a smile. "I saw you at the park fighting with your friend. Want to talk about it?" he asked

"We aren't friends, just partners" I said surely.

"Oh, what kind of business do you do with him" Ryan asked.

"A special kind, Sorry can't tell you" I said.

"Oh a shame, so you want me to take you home? It's getting late?" Ryan asked me kindly.

"No, I'll walk. Good bye Ryan" I said and left. When I went to my room where I found Ryder sitting in the chair.

"Hey partner, you ok?" Ryder asked.

"I'm fine, just let me sleep I'm tired. Goodnight Ryder" I said sternly.

"Ok fine, see you in the morning partner" he said and started to fall asleep in the chair.

I dreamt of the demon I killed and Ryder. We killed the demon again and this time Ryder was sent back to Grim. I woke up and look at Ryder who was sleeping in the chair.

"I have to work with him, or at least I got to help make it work. Maybe he will then as well" I thought as I lay back down to sleep. I woke up the next morning looking for Ryder who was nowhere to be found. I went back to the park and there he was.

"Hey Ryder" I said.

"Hey partner, we're going to the woods got it?" he said.

"Ok, but why?" I asked.

"For training, we going to need that flame again so you don't die" he said. I grabbed his arm and walked into the woods. We began to train, swinging Ryder against any of the trees.

"Feel any stronger" Ryder asked.

"Not at all" I said panting.

"How do we make that flame come back on?" Ryder asked.

"I won't give up Ryder, will get stronger!" I yelled. We heard the trees moving around, something hit us and we landed on a tree. A roar was heard, I looked and a demon made of the trees was what hit us. The demon tried to slam its branch arm in to me, I dodged it and attacked. We bounced off of the demon and it tossed us into another tree. The demon was very balky; trying to chop this thing was not going to be easy task at all. Vines shot of the demons torso and with one swipe of my scythe I chopped the vines deflecting them. I went to attack the demon, jumping trying to hit the demons head. The demon brought its hand up to deflect my attack and my scythe was stuck in the hand of the demon. With a furious roar a tree came out of its hand crushing my body between other trees. The force of the attack brought the tree down with me and my body lay against the trunk of the tree that had fallen.

"Get up!" Ryder yelled.

"I can't beat it!" I shouted back.

"You can, just use that flame" Ryder said with confidence trying to motivate me to get the back up.

"I don't know how, I'm sorry Ryder but we going to die here it's over" I said realizing the truth this was the end for me. While I said that the demon stomped its foot, making the ground shake and a branch's sharpened point shot into my left shoulder. I screamed in agony and I could see my blood flowing down the branch that now pinned me to the fallen tree trunk.

"Van!" Ryder shouted with concern for me. Enough concern for me for him to call my name for the first time. It was impossible for me to move my body away from the branch and with my hand around Ryder he couldn't transform back to human form or cut the branch. This job was going to kill me, why won't the flame turn on? I thought to myself. The demon was looking down to me about to finish me.

"Your soul will be a great dinner, reaper" the demon said mocking me.

The demon raised its arm about to finish me; its arm was at the highest point when it was pushed back. A person landed in front of me with two swords in his hands.

"If you're going to take another reapers assignment, do it right" the man said as he brought his sword to a defensive position.

"Who….. Are you?" I asked with what strength I had.

"I'll tell you later, right now let me open your hand" he told me.

"Ok" I said agreeing.

Ryder became human again, the man cut the branch that was in my shoulder and Ryder pulled the rest out of it. I screamed from the pain and Ryder put pressure around my wound. The demon stood up and roared at us.

"Wait your turn already" the man said.

The demon ran towards the man, its fist had morphed into a ball with spikes and slammed it in the ground. The man jumped in the air; with his swords he chopped the demons arm right off. It backed up looking at what the man chopped off.

"Let's end this ladies" the man said with a smile.

"Who is he talking to?" I thought to myself.

"Sprit flame" the man said calmly with a slight echo in his voice. His body began to have a yellow flame around it, just like the blue flame that was on my body. The demon came towards him trying to crush him with its other arm.

"Die! Reaping Cross!" his voice echoed as he shouted. Two yellow lights came off of his bladed drawing an X on the demon's chest and killing the demon.

"Let your soul rest in peace" he said as the flame faded from his body. "You ok?" he asked me.

"Yea but who are you?" I asked as Ryder sat me up.

"Don't you recognize my face? It's Ryan remember?" he replied

"You're a reaper!?" I asked in shock.

"Yup and these are my partners Jessica and Lizzy" he said with a smile. "Hey Jessica can you use your healing magic to help that hole in his shoulder" he asked.

"Sure Ryan" she said with a giggle and walked over to me and bent down to see my injury. "This might hurt a bit." She told me. A green light came off her hands and she was right it hurt at first. When she was done I could move my arm but only for a bit.

"I'll heal it more next time it's going to be a while before your 100% again" she said.

"Go home Van, come to the park tomorrow and Jessica will heal you again" Ryan said

"Wait, how did you get that flame to work? I asked before he left.

"I'll tell you when your 100% again, you're going to need to be at 100%" he told me.

"Ok, thank you for saving us Ryan" I said. Me and Ryder started to walk home my shoulder would sting for a while but I knew I could trust Ryan and Ryder had said something I thought I would never hear him say.

"Hey…." Ryder said.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Sorry about being such a dick to you this whole time" he said.

"Oh, its fine I'm used to it" I said

When we got home Ryder went to the chair and he went to go lay in it.

"Goodnight Ryder" I said as I lay in the bed.

"Goodnight Van" he replied and passed out in the chair. We were finally becoming a team.


	3. The Reapers Tournament

Chapter 3- Reapers tournament

I went to the park like Ryan asked me too. When I got there, he and his partners were there as well. As Jessica healed my shoulder he would explain the sprit flame move.

"The sprit flame is a simple technique to use" Ryan said with a grin of confidence.

"If it's so simple, why can't I do it?" I asked.

"You're thinking to hard" he joked as he tapped my head. "It comes from your soul, all your strength to use a big attack like my reaping cross" he explained.

"So I need to just dig deep and it will show?" I asked.

"Sort of, you need to focus your energy from your soul and unleash that energy to finish you opponent" he said.

"Ok, I think I'm ready" I said as Jessica was the last of my bandages on my shoulder. I grabbed Ryder's arm and he became the scythe. I was focusing as hard as I could to make the flame appear, nothing happened.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked Ryan confused.

"Hmmm it might not be you, Ryder are you focusing as well?" Ryan asked.

"Wait, I have to help him I thought I just was something to reap with" Ryder said

"Yes the sprit flame is a team effort. Your power has to all work together otherwise nothing will happen" Ryan told us.

"Alright Ryder, you ready?" I asked smiling.

"Yea…sure" Ryder said.

"Focus guys I know you can do it" Ryan said trying to inspire us.

"Sprit flame!" I shouted but nothing happened. We stayed for 4 hours trying to do the sprit flame but we failed. Jessica would heal my shoulder about every hour trying to seal the hole shut. Had gotten use to the pain of Jessica's healing. Daily I would see the hole getting smaller and smaller and regaining more movement to my left arm. We kept going everyday getting healed as well trying to learn how to do the sprit flame again. For two months we trained and we started to go on missions with Ryan, Jessica, and Lizzy. We had all became friends and I found out Ryan went to my school as a senior. Those two months seemed like I wasted my time, we never got the flame to work even once and the one good thing was my shoulder was almost 100% again, thanks to Jessica's healing sessions. We went to the park, again, to train

"Hey Van, Ryder were over here!" Jessica yelled waving her arms around.

"We'll be right there" Ryder yelled back and we walked over to where they were they had a flyer with them.

"Hey everyone" I said with a smile.

"Look at this" Ryan said as he handed me the flyer. It was a flyer for a reapers tournament to be held here.

"Where this come from?" I asked since there was no bulletin board around the park.

"A hell hawk dropped it off, grim must know we've been training" Lizzy replied.

"Are you going to enter with us?" Jessica asked innocently.

"Can't we die?!" I asked scared to die in the tournament.

"No, these tournaments are held in a place that absorbs all the attacks you still will feel the pain but you won't ever die, they have a scale to determine what would be the killing blow" Ryan explained to us and released me of some of my worry of death in this tournament.

"How about it Ryder, you in?" I asked.

"Why the hell not" he said with a smile, that was the first time I have ever saw him smile. We all signed up for the tournament together. Once we signed up we all started to head back to our homes, come to find out Ryan is rich he lives in a big mansion all by himself with the girls. We started to talk about the tournament.

"so who's the champ this year Ryan?" Lizzy asked.

"same guy it's been the last 10 years" he replied.

"why can't anyone beat him?" I asked confused how one guy could be on top that long.

"Cause his sprit flame attack is a one shot kill every time" Ryan said.

"Is that fair?" Ryder asked; mad that somebody can do that.

"No rule against it" Lizzy said.

"So why try?" I asked depressed.

"Because there got to be a way to win, someone can beat him I know it" Ryan said as he clinched his fists. We all went our separate ways to get home and the next day came for the tournament to begin we went the park that had some magic cloaking on it to hind the tournament from anyone. Me and Ryder stepped inside and found a whole arena with reapers and we found Ryan, Jessica and Lizzy. We stood by them and the announcer began to talk.

"Hello reapers from around the world" he said. "16 of you brave reapers have come to try and take the title of champion of reapers away from the current champ, here the champ himself Kurt and his partner Gabe!"

"Hello fellow reapers I hope you all have a lucky day and I will see one of the you in the finals" Kurt said and grinned towards the crow

"Cocky bastard I can't wait till we beat him into the ground" Ryder said angrily.

"Relax Ryder, we'll get our chance soon" I said looking at Kurt from the crowd.

"Hey guys! They are about to announce the first match" Jessica said with a small giggle in her voice. We all stared at a big screen that shuffled photos of us to show who will be fighting.

"Ok everyone the first match is going to be between…" he said as the machine rolled through our photos. "Ryan vs…."

"Looks like I'm up already, ready girls?" Ryan asked holding out his hands.

"Yup" Jessica and Lizzy said. He grabbed their arms and they changed into dual swords. The swords were polar opposites of each other Jessica the happy and crazy one was a white sword and Lizzy the moody and calm collective one was black. The other photo had finally showed up showing Ryan his opponent.

"Ken and his partner pho!" the announcer said. I watched from the side lines. That ken guy was holding a giant hammer.

"Ready to lose?" Ryan asked with a chuckle. "You're no match for my speed". Ryan had already charged the guy before I knew what had happen he used his reaping cross attack ending the fight.

"I'm not going to lose in the first round" he said as he walked to us. I watched a couple more rounds waiting to see this one hit kill attack Kurt had. Finally Kurt's round came. Ryder and I watched him very carefully to see this one hit kill attack we had heard about so much.

"Let's make this quick Gabe, sprit flame!" Kurt said a dark purple flame surrounded his body; he raised his broadsword high into the air who we assumed was Gabe's weapon form. "Heavens Judgment!" he shouted as he swung the sword down. A giant beam of light fell onto his opponent ending the fight in one turn.

"He is strong" Ryder said

"Yea, I see how he been on top for so long now, that guy didn't even have time to move"

We were the last fight of round one. We fought a guy with an axe. We wiped the floor with him thanks to the training with Ryan.

"Great job you two!" Jessica said as she hugged us.

"Round 2 starts in a bit" Ryan said.

"Kurt is the first match right?" Lizzy asked

We all went to the battlefield and the match was about to start. Kurt's match ended as fast as it started. That move "Heaven judgment", "how strong is Kurt?" I thought. Kurt looked about 17 and wore a suit like was better than us, sad part was he was proving himself right. It was Ryan's turn to fight again, him and the girls left. Ryder and I watched from the sidelines. His opponent was tall and bulky looking and was ready to fight.

"I'll crush you!" the man screamed and the crowd cheered him on.

"Ladies, let's end this quick" Ryan said calmly.

"We're going to kick your ass!" Jessica interrupting Ryan yelled back with this evil grin. Ryder and me were surprised at what we saw, sweet little Jessica just snapped. She wore a short skirt and a tank top that complemented her figure. We had no idea that sweet girl was like that.

"Who turned the crazy on?" I asked joking.

"She's the type you watch" Ryder said smiling. "She might seem sweet and nice but she can kill you in an instant"

"So what about Lizzy?" I asked.

"Not sure just yet, I mean she got the punk girl look but she doesn't show emotion that I've seen" Ryder said. The huge man and Jessica kept trading insults back and forward, at the same time Ryan made his move. Ryan bolted off running at the man.

"Lizzy" Ryan said reaching for Lizzy's arm seeing this was now a chance to attack.

"Right" she grabbed on and became the sword. They rushed past Jessica so fast the wind shot her skirt up slight as she held it down.

"Assholes" Jessica yelled angrily. Ryan landed on the face of the man dropping him to the round. Ryan put his blade to the neck of the man.

"You lose" Ryan said with a smile. My round came and it was against a kid.

"Easy win" Ryder said with confidence. The fight began and the boy was fast. He was running circles around us so fast I felt like I was being pulled towards him. I stood my ground; he stopped and ran straight at my back punching me into one of the walls.

"Now I get it, your weapon is your shoes" I said as I stood back up.

"You're not as dumb as I thought" the boy said. I ran towards him about to attack, he dodged and was running around me again. I let Ryder go who flew toward the kid's pull and landed on the boy, I ran towards them.

"Get off you big dummy" the boy said struggling.

"Nah I'll just wait for my reaper to come and slice your head off" Ryder said with an evil smile. The boy peed himself when I got there.

"I give up!" the boy screamed running from the field. Me and Ryder left the field as well and went to a tent where everyone else was.

"Looks like we both are going to the semifinals" I said.

"So is Kurt though" Lizzy said.

"So either we fight each other, or one of us fights Kurt" Ryder said making us all realize that.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jessica said childishly. "Big sis I don't want to fight Ryder and Van" she said holding Lizzy's side.

"It's going to be ok Jessica" Lizzy said trying to calm he down

"I'm going to see who fights who" Ryan said to end the suspense. He came back to the tent after about ten minutes.

"So what's the results?" I asked.

"It's me vs Kurt" he with almost no emotion at all. "We will start in two days from now" he added.

We all went to the point where we had to split up to go to our homes, not a word was said the whole time we walked.

"I guess we'll meet up later" I said breaking the silence. It was getting dark while me and Ryder were walking home we started to talk about the semifinals.

"So what's the plan for the semis?" Ryder asked.

"I don't have a plan I'm just going to win" I said with confidence.

"You hear something?" Ryder asked looking at the bushes we were walking by.

"No" I replied. We were almost home and the stars were out. We looked up at them, gazing into space.

"Wow" Ryder said. "I had forgotten what they looked like; I had been in hell for 13 years before you showed up".

"Well it must be good to be alive again" I said with a smile.

"Yea, it sure does…" he said as he looked at his hand.

We finally arrived home and Ryder had gone straight to the chair to sleep.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" I thought as I grabbed a bit to eat. I turned the TV on and started watching my favorite show, inuyasha. My step dad had come in seeing me.

"Where the fuck were you!?" my stepdad yelled.

"Out with my friends" I said calmly.

"Bullshit!" he screamed as he grabbed and put me against a wall.

"I'm telling you the truth" I said. My shoulder began to hurt again from the pain.

"You have no friends, you piece of garbage" My step dad whispered in my ear.

"He has me" Ryder said. He woke up from my stepdad throwing me around.

"And who the fuck….." My step father was saying before Ryder punched my stepdad in the stomach dropping him to his knees as he grabbed his stomach.

"Who's garbage now?" Ryder whispered to my step father as he coughed up blood. "You ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Get your stuff, were getting out of here. I'll watch him" Ryder told me.

"Ok" I said and went to my room. While I was gathering a few things like clothes and other things like deodorant in a duffle bag, I wondered why Ryder helped me. Are we getting closer as friends?

"I'm ready" I said putting my bag on.

"Let's go then: said. As we walked past my step dad, he grabbed my ankle; Ryder kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't make me send you to hell early" Ryder said with anger in his dusk eyes. We walked to the park and sat on the bench.

"So what now?" I asked

"Ryan's. He lives alone right?" Ryder asked.

"Yea" I replied.

"Let's go then" Ryder said. We started to head towards Ryan's house, my body was freezing I had forgotten my jacket. Ryder saw me shaking from being cold. "Here" Ryder said as he gave me his jacket.

"Thanks" I said as I put the jacket on. "But what about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. When you live in the heat of hell for 13 years, cold doesn't bother you" he said. We made it to Ryan's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Lizzy asked as she answered the door. "Ryder! Van! What are you doing here?" she asked when she realized who it was and let us in. she lead us to the couch were me and Ryder sat.

"Ryan!" Lizzy called as she gave us blankets to warm up.

"Guys!" Ryan said shocked seeing us. "What you doing here?" he asked as he rushed over to us.

"I got him away from his step-dad" Ryder spoke up.

"Oh, I understand" Ryan said.

"Is Jessica here? I need her to heal my arm again. He hurt it when he had me against the wall" I said.

"Yea but she's asleep, will you be ok till morning?" Lizzy said.

"You guys can stay for however long you need too" Ryan said.

"Thank you Ryan" I said with a smile.

"You can sleep on the couch Van" Lizzy said and gave me a pillow.

"I'll take the floor" Ryder said before Lizzy offered him a spot.

"Ok…"Lizzy said.

"Good-night guys" Lizzy said as she waked up stairs.

"Night" Ryder and I said.

"All right guys see you in the morning" Ryan said as he went to his room.

"Bye Ryan" we said. I never did ask why Ryder why he helped me that night.


	4. The Day Off

Chapter 4- The Day Off

I woke up late that morning and Ryder was already gone before I woke up. Ryan and the girls were already up.

"Morning sleepy head" Jessica said to me smiling. "You ready for your healing?" Jessica asked.

"Yea" I said as I took my shirt off and sat up. Jessica got a high stool and began to heal the spot that hurt on my shoulder. "You know where Ryder went?

"No, he went for a walk I think" Jessica said. "Wow you step-dad did a number to your arm, ok hold still now I know it hurts".

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing much" Ryan said as he was cooking his breakfast.

"How about we go to the mall?" Jessica asked. Everyone agreed to go to the mall, Ryder came back finally.

"Hey guys, sorry I left I had to go think on something" Ryder said as Jessica finished healing me.

"It's ok" I said as I was putting my shirt back on. "Want to come to the mall with us?"

"Uhhh" Ryder said.

"Awwww, pretty please Ryder" Jessica begged with a pout.

"Yea come on Ryder, it will be fun" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Fine I'll come" he said with a small smile. We all got in Ryan's Black BMW, Ryan drove while I rode in the passenger seat and Ryder, Lizzy and Jessica rode in the back. This was a day we all needed with Ryan's match with Kurt coming up soon and ME and Ryder needing clothes since we left my old home. We got to the mall and Jessica started to drag us all to a clothing store.

"Come on guys we all have to find a new look" she ordered smiling. "Come on Ryan I'll help you" she said as she pulled on Ryan's arm and took him away, I waved as he was dragged away.

"I guess we'll meet them here" I said. Lizzy helped me and Ryder find some clothes but nothing we tried on felt like us so she tried something she found for herself. We went to a changing room with her and sat outside the room.

"No peaking you two otherwise I might have to kill you" she said and shut the door.

"Wow what she takes us for?" I said giggling.

"I heard that!" she yelled. We stayed quite while we waited. She came out in a tight jeans and a black long sleeve shirt where the sleeves came just over her wrists, the shirt matched her long black hair.

"Well, how do I look?" Lizzy asked while moving her hair out of in front of her face.

"You look nice to me" I said. I noticed that Ryder's nose started to bleed and I laughed at him.

"Hey Ryder, umm, you ok?" I asked laughing.

"Sh…Sh…Shut up Van" he said rubbing his nose.

"Guess it's my turn now" I said. I had gone to try on something on and when I came back I had a red shirt on and with some jeans.

"Look good Van, now your reaping in style" Ryder said patting my back. "Guess I'm up". Ryder came back with a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath and a pair of torn jeans.

"I feel so much better in this" Ryder said. This was the first time I saw his hair, which was white as snow.

"So that's why you wore your beanie everywhere we went" I said.

"Yea people would always ask me why it's white when I'm so young; I put it on to stop the annoying questions" Ryder said.

"You look fine without it to me" Lizzy said. Ryder's nose began to bleed again as she came closer to him looking at his hair. "Umm Ryder you nose" she said pointing it out and smiling.

"Huh? Oh! Aw shit not again" he said rubbing the blood off. We met up with Jessica and Ryan who had new outfits as well. Jessica had a blue dress and had her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Ryan had gotten a pair of brown pants and matching vest over a black button up shirt.

"Ok guys let's go!" Jessica said leading the group. We went back the car and headed home, our new home. When we pulled up in the drive way we saw a familiar face, my step dad. We all go out of the car and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryder asked as he walked towards him.

"To see Van" My step-dad said.

"Who's the funny looking man?" Jessica asked giggling. I guess she was right; he was bald and was pretty ugly looking. I have no idea why my mom married him.

"That's my step dad" I said depressed.

"You can leave or I can kick your ass again" Ryder threatened.

"How about you move out of my way and cut that white rat nest you call hair" my step dad said pushing Ryder to the side.

"That's it!" Ryder yelled. He took my step-dads arm and broke it "Let's see how you like your arm being fucked up." He whispered to him.

"Please….stop" my step dad begged for mercy. Ryder tossed him into the grass.

"I gave you mercy old man and if I see you again, you won't be so lucky" Ryder said as he walked into the house.

"Van help, please" my step dad asked

"No frank, my dad is dead. Have a nice life" I said and started to walk in the house.

"You're going to regret this Van!" he said as I was about to walk in Ryan's house.

"If I ever get the chance Frank, I'll gladly end your life" I said and walked inside.

"Bye bye funny man" Jessica said. Ryan called 911 so they could treat his arm. Everyone was silent till Lizzy said something.

"Hey we have something to show you guys" Lizzy said. They brought us upstairs and had out eyes covered. They uncovered our eyes and we had a room to ourselves.

"Surprise!" Jessica and Lizzy yelled.

"Hope you guys like it" Lizzy said.

"Wow. A room, you shouldn't have guys" I said as I looked at the room.

"I never have had one of these before" Ryder said.

"No, a bed" he said as he laid down on it. "So much softer then a chair or the floor"

"I'm glad you like it" Lizzy said smiling. "Let's go Jessica, let's leave them to sleep"

"Ok, night boys" Jessica said yawning. I and Ryder had drifted to sleep and ready to take anyone on in the tournament.


	5. The Semi Finals

Chapter 5- The Semi Finals

We woke up early that day for the semifinals. We got ready se we could leave and watch Ryan beat Kurt. Jessica treated my shoulder again during the tournament all I could think about was my step-dad, Frank. Did he know something I didn't?

"Hey, you ok?" Jessica asked.

"Yea I'm ok. Just thinking" I said giving her a small smile.

"Oh, ok" Jessica said and then she began to hum

"You ready to head to the tournament field?" Ryan asked.

"Yup, let's do this" I said exited. We went to the field and found one of the tents to think of a plan to beat Kurt's heaven judgment attack.

"What if you just black it?" Ryder asked.

"It's too strong to do that with a normal attack, we'll end up losing" Ryan said.

"How about you dodge it and the counter attack?" I asked.

"Too big a radius, I can't jump away" Ryan said.

"Will Ryan, Jessica, Lizzy, Gabe and Kurt please come to the field for the first semifinal round" An announcement said.

"I've got one idea and I hope it works" "Ryan said and held his hands out for the girls. "Let's end his little winning streak ladies"

"Wish me luck Ryder ok?" Lizzy asked and winked at Ryder.

"Uhh…good luck" Ryder said blushing slightly, the girls transformed into the dual blades, One black, which was Lizzy, and one white, which was Jessica. The sisters were like ying and yang almost. Ryder and I went to watch from the sidelines. You could feel the pressure this fight was giving off, me and Ryder could only think about the plan to not lose in one hit?

"HELLO EVERYONE!, Welcome to the semifinals!, this is the first match of two in the semifinals" The announcer said. "On one end, we have the champ himself Kurt Sata and on this end we have the dual wielding master Ryan Yami!"

"Let's end this quick ok?" Kurt said mocking Ryan.

"My pleasure" Ryan said grinning and picking his swords up to a defensive positions.

"FIGHT!" the announcer shouted.

"Sprit Flame!" they both said and it echoed in the arena.

"Heaven's Judgment!" Kurt said and swung his blade down. A light began to form over Ryan and then it fired.

"Reaping cross!" Ryan shouted trying to deflect the attack. We only could watch him struggle. It was working he redirected the attack and it caused an explosion.

"Oh my god folks, I think Ryan might be the first one who has lived past the one hit kill" The announcer said. Once the smoked cleared we could see Ryan standing there. He did it he blocked the attack.

"Wow, your still there" Kurt said surprised.

"I'm here to win" Ryan said raising his swords up.

"You're only prolonging your defeat" Kurt said raising his broadsword up. They rushed towards each other clashing blades, attack after attack neither one was letting up. Ryan jumped up and then threw his black sword, AKA Lizzy, at Kurt, flew right past him.

"You missed you know?" Kurt asked.

"Did I? Now Lizzy" Ryan shouted.

"What?" Kurt said in confusion. Lizzy became her human form and grabbed hold of Kurt. Ryan made his way towards Kurt as fast as he possibly could. Before Ryan made it to Kurt, Kurt broke free and tuned around, punched Lizzy so hard in the stomach she collapsed.

"Lizzy!" Ryder shouted in anger from beside me.

"Relax we can't cost Ryan the match" I said holding him back. Ryan had clashed blades again with Kurt who was smiling.

"You can't win Ryan" Kurt said "Just give up"

"Never!" Ryan shouted back at him.

"Fine then" Kurt said. He moved Ryan's blade down towards the dirt getting it stuck; he brought his broadsword up to end the match but as he swung down Ryan caught the blade between his hands.

"I said I won't give up" Ryan said struggling to hold up the blade. "Jessica!" he shouted, she transformed and ran towards Kurt but he jumped away from Ryan and grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground making a crater where she was slammed.

"Now do you see you can't win? Kurt asked.

"No…" Ryan said as he looked the battlefield and his partners, he crumbled to the ground. "I give up, you win"

"WINNER! Kurt Sata!, he's going to the finals folks" The announcer said. Me and Ryder rushed on the field to see if they were ok.

"Ryder go check on the girls, I'll get Ryan" I ordered.

"Right" Ryder said.

"Ryan you ok?" I asked shaking him, he looked dead.

"Yea… but you need to win" he said and looked at me and it looked like tears were in his eyes.

"I will" I said.

"And when you go to the finals, beat the hell out of Kurt" he said as he stood up and wiped his eyes. "He hurt my friends I want you to take his title away from him"

"I will, I promise" I said as Ryder with Jessica on his back and Lizzy walking next to him.

"These two are fine just banged up" Ryder explained.

"Thanks Ryder, I'll take them to the tent to get healed and bandaged" Ryan said, he took Jessica onto his back. The trio began to walk to the tents but Lizzy spoke up before they left

"Hey Ryder?" Lizzy said.

"Yea?" he said.

"Thanks for caring about me, good luck" she said.

"Oh!" He said blushing brightly. "I promise we will win"

"Ryder we got to go now. We're next" I said.

"Ok I'm coming" he said looking back at Lizzy.

"Alright folks it's time for the second match of the semifinals Van VS Adonis" an announcer said. "The winner will move onto the fight Kurt in the finals, let's go!" Adonis was a long legged guy I guessed that was he used to fight was those shin guards we wore. He was tall and had bright red hair.

"Ready to go?" Adonis asked and flew towards me and kicked at me I dodged the attack and saw the ground was destroyed.

"Strong legs" I said to Ryder.

"I know" Ryder said. Adonis jumped up and shot down at us, missed us but came out of the cloud of dirt and connected. We hit a wall and landed on the ground looking at Adonis.

"Sprit flame!" he shouted with an echo. "Burning shot!" he shouted and turned into a fire ball, we couldn't move in time he hit us again. "Looks like you luck has run out new guy" he said when he landed.

"You just got a few good hits" I said standing up. "You're about to see my new move" I said with confidence as I stood up.

"What move!?" Ryder shouted at me.

"This one, Scythe boomerang" I shouted as I threw Ryder like a boomerang.

"I didn't agree to this" Ryder said while in the air. It distracted Adonis; I ran up to him and punched him as hard as I could. Adonis was clipped by Ryder and I caught Ryder read to end the fight.

"Don't ever throw me like that again!" Ryder shouted at me.

"It worked didn't it?" I said

"Yea I guess your right" Ryder agreed. Adonis stood up with blood and dirt on his face.

"Let's end this fight" I said and gripped the handle of Ryder tight.

"Fine, you're going down new guy" Adonis said and launched himself towards us. We stood ready, as Adonis brought his leg down for an attack we dodged and countered, our attack landed.

"Winner! Van and Ryder!" the announcer said. "They are going to the finals to fight Kurt and Gabe, who will win it all?" We looked straight at Kurt who watched our match. "The final match will start in ten minutes" we walked back in our tenet and everyone cheered at our victory to the finals.

"Congrats guys but what's the plan for Kurt?" Ryan asked.

"Simple we're going to kick his cocky ass" Ryder said. "How are the girls?"

"We're just fine, thanks to Jessica" Lizzy said.

"You guys were great our there" Jessica said cheering and jumping.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. Ryder had thought nobody saw him take Lizzy outside but I did.

"You sure you're ok?" Ryder asked.

"Yea I'm fine, why you so worried hmm?" Lizzy said smiling.

"It's just uhh…just wanted to make sure everything is fine that's all" Ryder said rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"Oh, well hey good luck in your fight an here" Lizzy said and kissed Ryder on the check.

"Will the finalists please come to the arena" The announcement said. When we stated heading for the field I noticed Ryder nose was bleeding bad.

"Not a word Van" Ryder said as I chuckled.

"Welcome to the final round of the tournament, the winner will be the reaping champion" The announcer said, "On this side we have the one shot man himself Kurt!" the crowd cheered for Kurt. "And on this side the newbie reaper Van!" I had the cheer of a few people including Ryan and the girls. I grabbed Ryder and got ready, Kurt did the same. "Ready? FIGHT!"

"Sprit flame!" Kurt said raising his blade to the sky; I stood still with no defense or emotion. "So you know it's pointless to try, I'll make you defeat quick then, Heaven's Judgment!" Kurt's voice echoed. A light shot down on me causing an explosion.

"Announce my victory now" Kurt said as he began to walk away from the field.

"I can't" the announcer said.

"What, why not?" Kurt said angry at what he heard.

"According to the scale Van could survive that attack, the match goes on" the announcer said.

"What! That's impossible!" Kurt screamed. I shot out of the dust cloud and swung Ryder to hook Kurt and unloaded a flurry of Punch's on his torso and face.

"Wow folks I've never seen anyone attack Kurt like this before" the announcer said. I drop kicked Kurt away and brought Ryder up to my shoulders.

"You ready for a real fight now?" I asked with a smile.

"You bastard!" Kurt screamed and launched at me swinging Gabe, his broadsword, we clashed blades. "I'm the greatest reaper ever" Kurt said with insanity in his voice.

"And I thought Jessica was crazy" I said and pushed him away. "Time for you to lose Kurt"

"It doesn't matter in five short minutes I'll be ready to use my Heaven's Judgment will be ready, heaven's wrath will fall on you" Kurt said with his hand on his face.

"I'll only need three to beat you" I said bringing Ryder up for an attack. "I promised someone I would win this and beat you!" I said gripping Ryder's handle. I ran towards Kurt swinging Ryder and didn't even bother to block. I dragged him to the ground and stated pushing him like a mop.

"You're not going to win" Kurt said before I pushed him into a wall head first.

"Still think…" a beam of light hit me before I finished and it knocked me to the ground.

"Your soul is mine!" Kurt yelled and leaped up going to land on me with his sword, I rolled away but no fast enough for him not to kick me up and home run swing me into a wall. "You have two minutes before heaven judges you" Kurt said with a giant grin.

"What now?" Ryder asked.

"We need the sprit flame" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said standing up.

"One minute left have any other attacks?" Kurt asked.

"I will beat you" I said starting to walk toward Kurt "I will win, I will show you an attack" I said looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Oh really well times up, sprit flame" Kurt said calmly thinking he had me beaten. I raised Ryder up to the sky ready for his attack.

"Heaven's judgment!" Kurt shouted echoing.

"Van move!" Ryan, Jessica, and Lizzy all screamed. The beam of light shot down on me. "NO!" they screamed.

"Wait look" Lizzy said and pointed at us.

"Folks remember this day because Van is cutting the beam with Ryder" The announcer said.

"But how?" Kurt yelled in confusion.

"Sprit flame!" I shouted and the flame cutting the beam. A second blade had grown out of the top of Ryder making him have two edges on the top. "You lose Kurt" I said seriously and ran towards him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kurt said in fear.

"Reapers blade!" I screamed and swung Ryder back and forth, hitting him with both edges. Kurt fell to the ground and the blue flame faded from my body.

"Winner and new champions Van and Ryder!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered our names and Kurt sat up laughing.

"You are strong" he said. "But you're not going to be able to beat master Magus" he said looking back at me and Ryder who turned back to his human form. Kurt laid on his back, started laughing and flopping around. A black sprit came out of him, Kurt stopped doing anything, and Ryder checked his pulse.

"He's dead" Ryder said. Ryan and the girls had come up to us.

"We saw everything; he must have been under this Magus guy's control" Ryan said. The officials made everyone leave the area due to the death of Kurt. When we got to the car we saw a black fight, it was a black wolf.

"Ooo look a doggy" Jessica said walking towards it like a child in a store.

"No Jessica" Lizzy said stopping her by grabbing her shoulder.

The wolf had a note in its mouth. It dropped the note and pushed it near me. I picked up the note and read it to everyone. "Congrats champ, meet me at the park tomorrow night come alone" when we looked back up the wolf was gone.

"Aww, doggy go bye bye" Jessica said frowning.

"Someone was watching us but who?" I wondered as piled into the car. We went back home and I placed the note on the table. Everyone was tired from the tournament, so we all went to bed. I didn't sleep much, thinking about that note pet me up most of the night


	6. The Wolf and The Note

Chapter 6- The Wolf and The note

Once everyone woke up, we began to talk the note and if I should go at all to the mystery wolf that showed up at the tournament.

"So are you going to see the wolf?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked.

"It could be a trap" Lizzy said.

"Yea I know, but what if it's not and this person has some good information about what happen to Kurt" I said.

"Then I guess we got to risk it" Ryan said.

"What about Van?" this person could be working for whoever this Magus guy is" Ryder said trying to reason with Ryan.

"Uhh guys grim called, there's a demon destroying a small town about two miles from here" Jessica said interrupting the conversation. We rushed into the car and drove as fast as we could; when we got to the town another car came out of the air landing in front of us. Ryan slammed on the brakes.

"That was close" I said and we all got out of the car, Ryder, Lizzy and Jessica had all transformed into their weapon forms and I and Ryan attacked. The demon looked like it was made Jell-O; all out attacks would go through it or the demon would regenerate anything we cut.

"It just won't doe" I said panting.

"I know, let's try sprit flame" Ryan said.

"Ok let's do it" I agreed.

"Sprit flame!" We said as our voices echoed.

We used our strongest attacks, Reapers blade and Reaping cross. We thought we beat the demon but it just regenerated all its damage we did to it. It roared its arms extended at us and threw us. I landed on a car and I saw Ryan land threw someone's roof. The demon squeezed into a sewer and got away from us.

"Dam it" I said getting up from the car. "Ryan" I called.

"I'm sorry ma'am" he said as a shoe his head. "Ow! Crazy old lady, hey where is the demon, you kill it?" Ryan asked.

"no it got away" I said looking at the sewer.

"Oh well, you get some, you lose some" Ryan said.

We all walked back to the car and saw another note was it. The not had a paw print on it we guessed our dog friend left it. The said: "I thought reapers were made to kill any demon. Anyway Van don't forget our meeting tonight"

"Dude I'm getting stalker vibes" Ryan said.

"I know but I think this person wants me to show up badly" I said as I looked at the note.

We drove back to Ryan's house and while was talking all I could think about was the dog and Kurt. Who is Magus? And why is this dog watching? Nothing made sense and now we lost a loose demon traveling by the sewer system. When we got home it was about 7:00 pm so we had to decide if I should go. We took a vote on it.

"I say yes" Ryan said.

"I say no, you don't know what this dog can do or who want you or who they work for" Ryder said.

"Ok that's one yes and one no" I said keeping a tally. "Lizzy, Jessica what about you?"

"I say go but bring dog snacks" Jessica said spinning around in a chair.

"I say no, Ryder's right it could be a trap we know nothing about this guy at all" Lizzy said agreeing with Ryder.

"I guess you got the last say Van" Ryder said as he leaned on the wall.

"Yea, I guess I do, I'll be back" I said and walked up stairs and took a shower. I started to think about if I should go. It could be a tap but at the same time this person might know what happen to Kurt. Ryder was right what if this guy was Magus or worked for him. I came back downstairs with my decision. "I'm going"

"What!" Ryder said shocked.

"I'll be fine guys I trust this guy" I said trying to calm everyone down.

"But you don't even know this guy" Lizzy said.

"I know it's a risk I have to take" I said.

"You know if they kill you I'll fade away too" Ryder said to try to get me to stay.

"I'm going Ryder and nothing you say can change that" I said and lightly punched his arm. "I don't plan on dying anyway" I added and smiled.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'll be ok with walking" I said.

"OK be careful" Ryder and the gang said except Jessica she gave me a bag of dog treats, I still don't know where she got those. I left the house and began to walk to the park, on the way I found another note on the ground it said: "I'm glad you're coming, I can't wait to see the champ up close" was this just the act of some crazy fan from the tournament, I ran to the park the rest of the way seeing if I could catch up to the person leaving the notes. I made it to the park panting from being out of breath and saw sitting at the bench was the black wolf from the tournament, I sat next to the wolf to rest. The walk looked at me but didn't more at all.

"So looking for an owner doggy?" I asked and pet its head. "Great now I'm talking to you like you understand me" I said looking at the ground.

"I do understand you" The wolf said.

"Ok what the fuck!" I shouted shocked and fell off the bench.

"You just talk?" I asked slightly standing up.

"Yes" the wolf said calmly and turned its head.

"Yup, I finally lost my mind" I said sitting back in the chair.

"No you haven't lost your mind. I can talk and I have a message for you" The wolf said.

"Ok but first what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh my name is Tear" Tear said. "I guess there's no reason to stay in this shape anymore"

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

Tear's body began to glow and smoke came out of nowhere. I started to cough from the smoke and I could see a small silhouette in the smoke. One the entire smoke cleared I saw a beautiful girl who looked sixteen, had bright red hair down to her shoulder and purple eyes. Once I looked down from her face I had noticed she was naked. My nose shot blood out like a fountain and I fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Tear asked me, seeing my reaction.

"Here put this on please" I said and gave her my jacket which was long enough to cover at least half of her. We sat back on the bench and began to talk about the message she had.

"Ok now I know how Ryder feel, anyway, you said you had a message for me?" I asked as I wiped my nose.

"Oh yes, the message, ok Magus is building an arm of demon" Tear said. "He sends other demon summoners to make demons, once he has enough demons he's going to send them to take over the living world"

"So how do we stop magus?" I asked as I stood up.

"We have to kill him before he finishes his army" Tear said. "We have to kill generals as well they work as his last defense, once we beat them we take down Magus"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know" Tear said. "I have been looking but I need you help to beat him" as she finished her sentence the goo demon from before appeared out of one the sewer heads. It let out a roar and shot its arm at me and tossed me away from Tear and I landed in the bushes. It grabbed Tear and brought her towards itself and roared at her getting some goo on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm stronger then I look" she said and broke free. The demon stared to shoot balls of goo at her, all the attacked missed her as she dodged them all. I got out of the bushes, unable to help without Ryder. She jumped up, pointed the palm of her hand at its face. "Lightning!" she yelled and lightning bolt shot out of her hand. She landed on where its head use to be and shoved her arm into the demons body. "Fireball!" she yelled and the demon's body blew up like a balloon and popped. The demon's soul had died and the demon was gone.

"Wow, you're quite the fighter" I said as I ran up to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"You want to come back with me? There's a ton of space at my friend's house" I asked.

"No, maybe another time" She said and she put my jacket over my head. I pulled it off; she was in her wolf form and was running off. I went home and everyone was happy I came back alive.

"So what's going on?" Ryder asked.

"Magus is building an army of demons, he want to take over the human world" I explained.

"So let's kill him" Ryan suggested.

"Easier said than done" I said.

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"Nobody knows where he's at" I said.

"If Magus is building an arm, then we need one too even if a small one just something to act as a resistant" Lizzy said.

"Your right, we have to make some resistance, we can act as a small amount a fighters we don't want him knowing we going to be ready for him" I agreed.

"We start tomorrow, we'll find other reapers and ask to them to join" Lizzy said.

"Let's do it!" Jessica shouted laughing. This was the beginning of us taking on Magus. We started to build our resistance, funny part was, the old saying (big things come in small packages" was trues for the first new reaper who joined are resistance.


End file.
